A Peek Here And There
by MetaYoz50K
Summary: allcast!GX drabblefic, despite my common sense. If there was a character in GX you liked, you'll probably find him/her/hir here. Eventually.
1. Judai Yuki: Identity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX or any other miscellaneous brand names that might pop up in here.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
><strong>Theme Word:<strong> Identity  
><strong>Characters: **Judai, Daitokuji  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 117  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Would be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Special thanks:<strong> My Plurk/FF. net buddies for igniting this idea and this chapter.

* * *

><p>There were times when Judai...forgot his identity.<p>

It wasn't his fault! He had been given too many labels for himself to remember. Judai, the Haou, idiot, genius, hero, conqueror, Prince, King, even "Slifer Slacker" - whatever that was - by that snooty kid in America. Even after that, he was sure there were many more he had forgotten.

See? Last month, completely justified.

"Judai-kun, remember that time when you were in Greece, trapped in that cave-nya? Yubel-san couldn't stop laughing while you tried in vain to call for help, completely forgetting the fact that you're, well, the Gentle Darkness-"

"That's enough of that story, Daitokuji-sensei!"

"-nya..."


	2. Yubel: Sneak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX or any other miscellaneous brand names that might pop up in here.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
><strong>Theme Word:<strong> Sneak  
><strong>Characters: **Young!Judai, Yubel  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 174  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Would be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Note: <strong>Yes, I will refer to Yubel as a female.

* * *

><p>"And what are <em>you<em> doing, Judai?"

Although Judai wasn't quite yet completely attuned to duel spirits, he felt the message all the same. Freezing in place, he slowly turned around to the direction of his toy room.

Judai put up a finger in front of his mouth. The universal signal to keep quiet. "Shh, please don't wake up my parents…"

Bemused, Yubel cocked an eyebrow. "Only if you tell me what's going on."

Judai beamed, a sight that melted her heart in an instant. "Oh, that's all?" he scratched the back of his head. "You see, I was kinda hungry, and-"

The lights clicked on. He flinched and broke the connection, for standing at the doorway of the kitchen, disgruntled and sleepy, was his father.

"Young man, what are you doing, talking to yourself in the middle of the night?" He picked Judai up and carried him to his room. Yubel watched them go.

There wasn't much to say, in her opinion, except that the chocolate cake in the fridge has lived another day.


	3. Jun Manjoume: Always

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX or any other miscellaneous brand names that might pop up in here.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
><strong>Theme Word:<strong> Always  
><strong>Characters: **Manjoume  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 156  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Would be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Note: <strong>"Subtitle" has been changed to "Theme Word". It makes more sense.

* * *

><p>The crowd roared. It was a match, a match that would signal the start, and end, of a career.<p>

Manjoume was nervous. Of course he was - he was facing against the Hell Kaiser. The heir of the Cyber legacy. A top pro duelist who hadn't lost a professional duel since his rebirth. This would be his retirement duel, and Hell Kaiser would put every ounce of his skill and strength into it. To quote, "Go off with a bang." (Knowing him, a bang akin to a nuclear bomb.)

"_You should stop, Manjoume-sempai. You'll never beat Aniki-don…"_

"_Hmph. That's where you're wrong. One day. Because I'm Manjoume Thunder!"_

So what if he was nervous? His excitement overpowered everything. Because it was his debut duel. He would also be giving all he had. His eyes crackled in eagerness. To duel. To win.

"_But you'll never beat-"_

Be quiet. I'm Manjoume Thunder. And Manjoume Thunder always wins.

_Always._


	4. Hell Kaiser: Satisfaction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX or any other miscellaneous brand names that might pop up in here.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
><strong>Theme Word:<strong> Satisfaction  
><strong>Characters: **Hell Kaiser/Ryou Marufuji  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 171  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Would be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>Note: <strong>I have been watching s3 before typing this. If there's anything in here that doesn't fit post-s4, please tell me about it. Would be much appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Kaiser! Kaiser! Kaiser!"<p>

The stadium rang with his title. Ryou was in his waiting room, studying his cards intently. It was the last duel of his pro career. It was also, coincidentally, the first duel of Manjoume's pro career.

Satisfied, he shuffled his cards. One fell. Hell Kaiser picked it up to see Cyber Dragon staring back. He replaced it and shoved the deck into his deck holder.

He froze, slightly curious. Was he…_satisfied_? Of his career ending with what would be a spectacle fit for a king? Fighting against someone as formidable as Manjoume? Him putting every ounce of his strength into the duel-

"_Satisfied, my ass."_

Hell Kaiser does not stop at satisfied. He reaches it, steps on it, and jumps higher. Even if he used his full force on Manjoume, he would not surpass satisfaction. A duel of kings? Make it a duel of gods.

No matter what, he will strive for the infinity beyond satisfaction. Because satisfaction is a limit. Hell Kaiser does not stop at limits.


End file.
